Swinging One-Shot Bludgers
by sapphire.gd17
Summary: A series of one-shots written for the Quidditch League Fanfictions Competition as a Beater for the Ballycastle Bats Team. Currently: Parental Guidance- featuring Rose Weasley.
1. The Fighters

**Challenge:** Write an AU you haven't written before: _Muggle AU_

 **Prompts:**

(quote) _Adventure is not outside man; it is within. - George Eliot_

(song) _The Fighter - Keith Urban_

 **Word Count:** 2,957

 **Beta(s):** Big thanks to Verity, Saturnine and the Ballycastle Bats team^^

* * *

 **THE FIGHTERS**

* * *

"Adventure is not outside man…" Dumbledore, as usual, opened with a quote from George Eliot.

"… it is within," chorused his students.

Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Draco looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were of the same opinion that the Director of Recreational Arts Therapy needed a new quote to start their sessions.

"That's right!" the Director responded with enthusiasm. "People often inaccurately confine the word _adventure_ within a boxed definition such as a rush of adrenaline, or a thrill-ride to make us forget about our pedestrian lifestyle. But people often neglect that adventure is also the struggle within ourselves to find what makes us a better person."

Draco turned contemplative and scribbled something in his journal. It was mandatory that they all write something in their journal before going to bed for Psychological Assessments. Just like it was mandatory for the four of them to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together for Social Correctional Therapy aka The Buddy System.

"I want you to consider your thoughts on the matter using art as a creative outlet," Dumbledore continued. "Tell your story using music, painting, drawing or sculpting and ask yourself: What adventure within yourself would you like to undertake? The road towards healing or the path towards destruction? As usual, the points you get today will be accumulated to your monthly assessments. The top three groups that have the most points will get to go out and spend the day however they like, and of course, with escorts not far behind, so, no, escape isn't possible," he added sternly, directing his gaze towards the notorious Weasley twins. They had tried escaping the institution many times, though always unsuccessful, and they would always be brought back to their cells with more punishments than any other delinquent's could stomach; and yet they always wore shit-eating grins that made the custodians feel like they lost somehow.

Dumbledore left the students to their devices and the four unlikely friends gathered at once on one, long table and got started.

"You know," Harry started, as he took some clay from the shelf, "the Weasley twins might be trying for top group so they could try escaping again. Goodness knows their buddies Jordan and Angelina will help them."

"They'd be brought back in again anyway," Hermione said, quite sure of herself, like always, whilst continuing to scribble on a paper with charcoal.

Harry had thought her annoying when the Director first made her part of his group for the Buddy System. He still thought she was annoying, but now, he saw her charm after working together for so long.

"We better win this month," Luna whined softly, as she mixed blue and green paint on her palette. "I want to go hiking and breathe the mountain air again. This place gets stuffy the longer I'm confined here."

Hermione felt for her. Out of the four of them, Luna had been here the longest. She was added to their group because no one else wanted her for a buddy so the three of them took her in and protected her as best they could.

"It's not so bad," Draco disagreed. "I agree, it's stuffy, but I'd rather be here than go back out there. I'm only just beginning to understand for myself what's right and wrong. If I go back, I'm sure my father would indoctrinate me all over again," he explained whilst composing a song.

They all sighed. Being detained long term inside the 'Hogwarts Juvenile Correctional Facility' was bittersweet. Harry initially thought they would be lying about all day in a prison cell to rot like 'dirty criminals', but he was pleasantly surprised when he found the accommodations adequate; the beds were clean; the restrooms were satisfactory and their education wasn't neglected.

The downside was; they had to clean some areas of the facility in rotation, wake up early in the morning for drill exercises, stick to the buddy system and attend counseling sessions, psychological evaluations, and behavioral correction programs.

They were also given various animals to care for, like they weren't slammed with activities already. Harry's charge was an injured Snowy Owl he called Hedwig, Hermione's was the ugliest, squashed-faced Cat she called Crookshanks, and Draco's was a Ferret aptly named Ferret. Luna was never given one because her drug-addled mind convinced her that she already had a pet, a Crumple-Horned Snorckack, whatever that was, and called it Rolf.

"Luna!" Hermione giggled. "You're drifting off again."

"Huh- what?"

"You were being all dazed and floaty again. I wouldn't have minded, but we have to turn in our artworks in precisely forty three minutes."

"Oh, sorry." Luna smiled impishly. "It's the Nargles pulling my thoughts away again."

"Again," Draco rolled his eyes. "there are no Nargles. Really, you've been clean for months now. Are you still getting flashbacks?"

A flashback is the sensation of re-experiencing the effects of a drug after the true effects of the drug have worn off. Some addicts have flashbacks even years after going clean.

Luna struggled with substance abuse and was forcefully admitted to the juvenile center by her own parents when they found out that she started stealing expensive things from their house to buy more drugs. They even found that she started selling drugs, too.

"Uh-huh. This time I was hallucinating about a school for Wizards called Pigfarts. I suppose it's good that I know I was just hallucinating, because it was located on the moon."

"Of course. It's not like you'd know it wasn't real with a school named Pigfarts." Harry murmured off-handedly. They were used to her hallucinations by now, which were usually followed by bouts of severe withdrawal. Harry pretended to be absorbed with his sculpture whilst keeping her in his periphery, looking out for any signs indicating she needed help.

"Does that mean that Director Albus Dumbledore is just another hallucination? It is a rather weird name," Luna asked.

"Oh, he's real, I assure you. Though, I think he's just using an alias, not a real name. See, I have a theory that he's a reformed crime lord," Hermione mused.

"Oh, Hermione. You and your theories. I guess your counseling sessions haven't had the desired effects yet, hmm?" Draco smirked.

"I haven't stopped believing in free dissemination of information, if that's what you mean. There's always serious stuff going on, and the public deserves to know, but they don't, because it is all being swept under the rug. And for your information, my theories are always backed by substantial data."

"Yet it landed you in juvie, along with the rest of us," Harry grinned at her.

"It wasn't my fault that powerful people have too many secrets they want to keep buried. I just exposed them and all their lies," Hermione argued.

See, she was a dangerous hacktivist. She had successfully hacked the government servers, hacked a bunch of politicians' accounts, releasing all she found to the public. She was finally arrested, after multiple failed attempts, when she unintentionally left a small digital footprint that was traced back to her. Their group wasn't allowed internet access because of her. Not that they were allowed gadgets to begin with. The others were allowed ten minutes internet time every week in the computer lab, though.

"Sensitive information should not be released for a reason, you know," Luna interjected. "You nearly sparked a civil war."

"Well, it didn't happen! Judge Snape made it appear like I had committed a serious offense! It was completely blown out of proportion, I assure you. I just happen to have very powerful enemies, that's why I lost the trial."

Draco was silent. Judge Snape was his godfather and was supposed to be tried by him so he could get an easy out. Unfortunately for him, the jury knew of his connection with Snape and was tried by a different judge. It was a last minute decision so his father hadn't the opportunity to bribe him. He was tried for possession of heavy firearms and tampering of evidence. His father was the leader of a crime ring and had extensive drug cartel holdings, but for some reason, nobody found any substantial evidence against him so he always evaded arrest. Draco was just unlucky they found one of his father's stash of firearms while he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Since they can't arrest the father, they incriminated the son.

"Snape was my judge, too!" exclaimed Harry. "My trial was unfair as well, it was for an accident!"

"Uh-huh," Hermione snorted. "You commited damage to property, arson, drunk- driving, driving without a license, need I go on?"

"It was a dare! I only downed a single can of beer…"

"What a lightweight!" Draco joked in an aside.

He glared at him and continued, "My cousin just liked to poke fun at me and dared me to drive! I had a sudden burst of recklessness because of the alcohol so I drove the car. I ran through their house by accident when I swerved hard to avoid a black puppy. I didn't know that the gas tank would explode, burning the house with it."

"Mmhmm," Luna hummed in undisguised disbelief.

"Well, now that I hear it myself, it actually sounds bad, but I swear it was all an accident. But the judge didn't even see that because there were no CCTV's around. I had a clean record and it was the first time I caused something very regretful and Snape still called me a menace to the society that needs correction!"

His dad, a police officer, couldn't do much, especially when his Uncle Vernon pressed charges against his own nephew, and they had no proof to show that it wasn't intentional.

"Yeah, because running through a house and burning it is preferable to running a puppy through," Draco commented drily.

The three gasped angrily.

"How could you say that, you cruel piece of dung!"

"At least the house was just a property that can be replaced! The puppy had only one life, you soulless monster!"

"How dare you call yourself a human being!"

"Oh, alright, alright. Jeez." Draco relented. "You're awfully uptight about killing puppies."

"You, foul git! Let me murder you instead and see how you like it! Someone get me a car! I'll run you over with it!" Luna practically yelled.

Draco studied her for a long second. She was sweating profusely despite the cold, her eyes looked crazed and watery, and her hands were shaking. She was having one of her rare violent withdrawals.

Luna began breathing erratically, her eyes rolling back. Before she could hit the ground, Draco acted fast and gently restrained the girl while Hermione called for help. Harry removed any dangerous objects within reach, as they were taught by her doctor.

They moved as one as Luna was led to the infirmary, leaving their artworks unfinished.

* * *

When Luna came to, she found her friends anxiously standing beside her bed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, knowing full well that they were saddled with a burden like her.

Draco wiped her tears and felt relieved enough to joke, "Don't worry, I can restrain you for as long as you need. My muscles are enjoying the work out." Then, in a more serious tone, he added. "Even after you're cured, I'd be there for you and make sure you never shed a tear."

"What- what if I'll never be okay?" she said, fear clouding her face.

Hermione hugged her tight and said, "We'll find a way. You will be okay. It takes time but you'll be alright."

"But what if I relapse? I have friends back home and they are all addicted to hallucinogens."

Hermione hugged her tighter to prevent her from having a breakdown but it was Harry who spoke. "They aren't really your friends then, if they keep making you take dangerous substances. You know what it does to people; you know what it does to you. But don't worry, if they try hooking you up again, I'll fight them for you." Then he sang cheekily to lighten the mood, "When they're tryna get you baby, I'll be the fighter."

"Keith Urban?"

"Featuring Carrie Underwood," he confirmed.

"Nice."

"We'll be fighters for each other," Hermione agreed. "Sooner or later, we'll be out. And we'll keep each other sane."

* * *

 **Harry Potter, Journal Entry #156**

Having to socialize with underage criminals under the Buddy System was distasteful to me at first since I believed that I should not even be associated with the term 'juvenile delinquent' as _they_ had rightfully earned. So I kept my distance and watched and kept interaction to a bare minimum. But as the days progressed, I saw what a hypocrite I was being and saw them for who they were.

Luna was just a sweet girl ruined by substance abuse. She was ruined by the people claiming to be her friends as they fed her drugs that would have lasting negative side effects to her mind and body. Yet, she acknowledged her faults and is currently fighting to straighten her life. I realized that I needed to learn from her and acknowledge that the accident was my fault. It may be unintentional, but it was the stupid recklessness in me that landed me a spot here.

Hermione was a woman with an iron will. She may have questionable ideologies, but she was a loyal friend and a fierce fighter for what she thinks was right. I have no doubt that I can count on her to be our friend for the rest of our lives and I resolved to be like her in that regard while helping her understand that hacking is considered as a cyber-crime. Goodness knows the counselors are doing their best to drill that into her brain without avail, so I don't really think I'd be much help.

Draco, on the other hand, was someone I tried to avoid. I disliked him on sight. His father was a crime lord, he was filthy rich from unfair gains and still managed to look good. In the long run, I understood that he was raised to believe that criminal acts are justifiable provided they get away with it; that it was a profitable business worth the risk of staining your soul to gain power over political and social matters. He lived in a toxic environment that helped shape his beliefs. And yet, he is willing to risk it all for the sake of learning the truth for himself. He thirsts for understanding and wisdom and aspires to be a musician, willing to forsake a multi-billion empire for the sake of integrity. I'm still annoyed that he even managed to improve himself while I blamed the world for my stupidity. Transforming himself to be better was an adventure that I couldn't have achieved had I been in his place.

Seems like Dumbledore's favorite quote finally rubbed off on me. I may be imprisoned right now, but the adventure I'm taking, intertwined with that of my friends, is a journey no amount of travel could ever cover.

 **Draco Malfoy, Journal Entry #184**

Today, I learned that puppies' lives are more precious than houses. If a puppy's life is worth more than that, then surely, a human's life is worth more than all of what my father has in his coffers. I saw him kill a man once for a meager price and I never even batted an eye. But now that I know that it wasn't right, I will do the right thing and do something about it. I think I'm more than enough as a witness against my father's crimes. When I get out of here, I'll ask for Hermione's help in hacking his bank accounts and any incriminating files that he had hidden. Maybe, I could help give justice to the family that had to grieve for a man robbed of his precious life. I understand that it will be hard and that there's still a lot for me to learn, but I will fight for what is right.

 **Luna Lovegood, Journal Entry #379**

I've never felt so safe and reassured. My friends have taken me under their wings and they continue fighting for me and with me, to become better versions of ourselves, to balance one another. I was on the brink of giving up and shutting down before they found me and gave me the courage to fight back. So, no matter the pain, I will fight with all I have so I will be stronger. That way, I'll be the fighter for them too.

I have a lot of demons to face, but I've got friends who won't let me fall, who will wipe away the tears in my eyes, and who will hold me tight when I get scared. They are friends found in the most unlikely place, all of which are disturbed delinquents, but real friends nevertheless.

 **Hermione Granger, Journal Entry #131**

I'll have to find a way to convince my friends that my actions were right. I have discovered vast corruption within the Parliament- all organized by a man, rumored to be the real Prime Minister. Cornelius Fudge was just a puppet, and I had solid evidence that the corruption stems from a small-town baron, named Lord Riddle. But, I don't want to be alone in this fight. If only I could get my hands on a computer…

 **George Weasley, Journal Entry #427**

After repeated experimental attempts at escape, we have now perfected a plan to finally succeed. It is now fully operational and ready to be implemented.

 **Fred Weasley, Journal Entry #427**

Massive breakout attempt will commence two hours before dawn. Let the mayhem begin!

**END**


	2. Battles in the Sky

**Challenge:** Write a story that takes place in the sky or somewhere that houses broom equipment (such as Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Quidditch pitch, Battle of the Seven Potters, etc.)

 **Prompts:**

(word) _ancient_

(colour) _light grey_

(spell) _Levicorpus_

 **Word Count:** 2,626 (excluding A/N)

 **Beta(s):** Verity and the Ballycastle Bats team^^

 _ **A/N: The story was set shortly after Peter Pettigrew secretly joined the Death Eaters. Slight OOC.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Battles in the Sky**

* * *

She was riding a winged chestnut horse, her eyes blazed with fury as she summoned her magic, releasing a barrage of spells against the dark creatures attacking her from all angles. The air crackled with energy as she fought, desperately trying to keep them at bay while her husband, James Potter, riding a polished broom, darted every which way to stop any of them from reaching the Order below where more of the dark creatures and masses of Death Eaters sprang up in the ambush.

It was the height of cruelty, a massacre that did nought but spread fear. Under Voldemort's command, the Death Eaters and his little pets murdered members of the Order of the Phoenix in their own homes. It bred uncertainty and doubt among their ranks; suspicions of a spy concealed among them were whispered in secret. Someone was feeding the locations of Order members to the other side. Despite it all, they banded together for the sake of defending the magical world from the rising tyranny and the persecution that beset the people.

That night, the Prewetts alerted the Order when Antonin Dolohov and his band of Death Eaters' assaulted their home. They called everyone to the battle, and everyone responded. They needed each other more than ever, and they dived into the desperate fight.

However, before they got close to where the Prewetts battled the dark wizards, they had been ambushed by creatures that had allied with the Dark Lord. Giants, trolls, werewolves and other unnamed flying horrors poured in from all directions. They were sorely outnumbered. It was almost as if they knew exactly when and where to attack. Caradoc Dearborn was the first to fall soon after he had shouted the alarm, and the mayhem began.

The Ministry had recently issued an edict giving them free use of the Unforgivable Curses. This group of people swore against all dark magic, particularly the 'Unforgivables', but tonight they had no reservations, especially against such murderous creatures. The Aurors moved with effective grace, undeterred by the unexpected attack, standing their ground as they engaged the giants and the trolls. Remus Lupin, equipped with superior knowledge on werewolves and their weaknesses, joined a unit of Order members to confront the howling beasts charging from the concealment of the surrounding forest. Sirius, aboard his flying motorcycle, fought alongside James and Lily, single-mindedly shielding his friends from the side.

Dark-winged creatures, dripping with venom and malice, persistently tried to find a way through the trio's defenses in vain. They fell one by one, but more replaced them.

Lily didn't allow fear or weariness distract her. She guided her faithful steed with a firm hand as she dodged wings, claws, and fanged assaults, while her other hand clutched her wand securely as she fired hexes against the assailing beasts without falter.

Their main goal was to rescue the Prewett brothers; they cannot afford to lose even one more member. The McKinnons were all but obliterated and Edgar Bones had been murdered alongside his entire family. They would not allow the Prewetts to be slaughtered too! And yet, she couldn't help thinking the longer they were stalled, the smaller the chance of their friends' survival.

Determined to reach her friends before it was too late, Lily recklessly conjured a wild, living inferno, controlling it with a will so formidable that the dark creatures fled before her wrath. The creatures within the vicinity were incinerated to ashes as the rest scarpered away, gradually leaving a clear path in the sky. Gritting her teeth, she extinguished the Fiendfyre in a tremendous effort and readied herself to join the fight on the ground, when at that moment, James suddenly swooped in in front of her and shielded her from a stray curse.

"James!" Lily cried, watching helplessly as his broom took the full blast and splintered into tiny fragments.

Luckily, he was only momentarily rendered unconscious, but he was now hurtling toward the ground. Lily didn't hesitate and spurred her flying Abraxan into a steep downward spiral to catch him. Sirius, being the better flyer, zoomed past her, knowing that she won't get to him in time. But James hurtled down faster and Sirius struggled to close the gap between them. Thinking quickly, she aimed her wand at James and shouted "Levicorpus!"

Relief washed over her as James was hoisted to safety by his ankles, dangling in the air. She thanked her former best friend, Severus Snape, for inventing the spell, despite not being on speaking terms with him since he joined the Death Eaters. She wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive him for betraying her. He knew about the Dark Lord's ancient enmity for Muggles and Muggle-borns like her but he joined him anyway, destroying their friendship.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she watched as Sirius retrieved her husband, who, thankfully, wasn't injured too badly.

"Lily! Are you out of your mind?" Sirius yelled, flying towards her, her husband in tow.

James smacked him in the head as Lily raised a delicate brow, not pleased with his tone.

"Fiendfyre! Do you know how dangerous that was?" he exclaimed as they hovered in the air, ready in case of another onslaught of flying beasts.

"I had it under control. Look around you, Sirius," she replied defiantly, gesturing at the clear sky.

"I wasn't concerned about those brutes or your capability to handle it. I was concerned about me and James! Honestly, you lugged that fire serpent around like a giant whip-"

"Hey! I knew how much space I had to work with." she explained impatiently. "You don't really believe that I didn't risk your hides, do you?"

"Alright you two, there's still a battle going on down there, we don't have time to dilly-dally," James intervened.

"Dilly-dally? Seriously? I just saved your ass!" Sirius quipped, feigning indignation.

James rolled his eyes. He knew that Sirius wouldn't let him forget that.

Lily contemplated as she watched the battle below. Dumbledore and a battalion of Aurors were holding their own against the giants. Remus was savagely breaking the ranks of werewolves along with a host of Order members. Peter Pettigrew was hiding on a rooftop, making use of his animagus form to dart here and there undetected, shooting curses at the trolls who were viciously swinging their clubs.

"I think we should go straight to the Prewetts while the sky is clear," she suggested

James and Sirius looked at her considering the options and nodded.

"I don't know what's happening, but this is clearly a diversion," James observed. "The Prewetts must have something important on Voldemort."

Sirius frowned. "You guys go ahead, I'll join you once I round up some reinforcements to you."

"Be safe, Padfoot," James gripped his hand tightly.

"You too, both of you," Sirius replied grimly.

James crossed precariously over from the motorcycle to Lily's winged horse, who neighed in protest. Lily was quick to soothe her with a gentle caress. Once James was safely mounted behind Lily, they bid Sirius farewell as he flew down to the fight.

Lily turned to her husband, "Ready?"

"Ready," he replied giving her a squeeze. They rode into the night, the light grey clouds speeding past them.

"Thank you," Lily whispered, leaning onto him, "for saving me back there."

James held her tightly and pecked her on the cheek. "For you, I'll do it again regardless of the cost."

"Ditto," Lily vowed solemnly.

They had been married for two years now and she marveled at the man she'd chosen. They'd gotten together during their last years at Hogwarts where she had witnessed his transformation from an arrogant bully to a man toughened by war who had grown in wisdom and compassion. She treasured the days they spent together, considering all they had to live through while working with the Order of the Phoenix; an organisation that fought for freedom, for equality, and everything that they believed in. Together, they became stronger, and together, they would overcome anything.

"I love you," she whispered. "Don't die on me tonight, okay?"

James smiled. "Dumbledore always said that love is more powerful than death." He leaned into her ear and murmured playfully, "and my love for you is stronger than all the death they can throw our way."

The happiness that bubbled inside her deflated at the sight of the Prewetts' home. Smoke billowed and flames surrounded the quaint cottage, the roof now decimated. Gideon and Fabian Prewett stood back to back, dueling five Death Eaters. It was clearly their last stand. A handful of Death Eaters lay dead at their feet, but from her vantage point, she could see more arriving in an attempt to converge against the brothers, who were now panting in exhaustion. Still, they fought steadfastly and Lily anxiously urged her mount onwards. But someone met them in the air and barred their way. Severus Snape, his black robes billowing around him, hovered astride a Thestral, giving them a challenging stare. Far below, Fabian cried out in pain, stopping Lily in her tracks.

"Move!" James bellowed.

Snape sneered at him. Glancing at Lily, he drawled, "Don't come any closer,"

"Why?" Lily asked, trembling in anger. "Why are you still with them? You've seen what they do- what they're doing now! Why?"

Severus shrugged. "Why?" his tone apathetic. "Why should I answer the likes of you?"

"Watch your mouth, Snape!" James spat as he gripped his wand, one arm wrapped protectively around Lily.

"How noble, Potter," Severus snorted. "If you really love your _wife,_ you wouldn't let her into this mess. You're fighting a losing battle, go, before they kill you too."

"Like you care!" Lily cried, the hurt of years gone by flooding back. "You chose their side.

You chose murderers… Over me!"

"You chose him over me!" Severus raged, unable to keep his composure. "After what he and his friends did, you chose him!"

"I've apologized for my mistakes, Snape. I apologized more than once." James reminded him, his tone steady.

"Save your breath, Potter. No apology could undo what you did."

James saw through him. "I know, I will never earn your forgiveness. You hated me from the moment I cost you Lily, because I took the woman you desired."

Snape flinched.

"I've seen how you look at Lily, don't bother denying it." James continued.

"Desired her? I loved her- far more than you ever could!"

Lily's eyes widened at the revelation as she regarded her estranged friend. "Love?" She gasped, unable to believe the truth. "Is this true?"

Severus looked away, trying to hold on to the last shreds of his dignity.

"Love?" Lily asked, confused and angry. "You say you love me and yet, you betrayed me!"

"You betrayed me first," Severus replied, his voice heavy with sorrow.

"Please, Snape," James pleaded. "The Dark Lord is a psychopath. He's hell bent on destroying the lives of people just because of a stupid, egregious belief. Join us. The Order will give you safety."

"Safety?" he laughed. "You can't keep your own members safe. Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves. In the end, even the Order will fall."

"Please," Lily begged, "Please join us, Sev. Come back to me."

"Join me instead," Severus asked in return. "You know how much the Dark Lord wants you both. He sent me to ask you one last time, be grateful that he's giving you a third chance- there will be no more after this. Join us?"

Lily searched his eyes for a long moment, but she was disappointed with what she saw. With a heavy heart but a steady resolve, she answered, "Never."

"Then this is goodbye," Severus answered formally, bitterness clouding his face. "Farewell, Lily." Severus flew away, leaving his friend broken-hearted once again.

Without wasting more time, they raced towards the Prewetts', dismounting hurriedly, and rushed to join the fight. But the air was silent- the Death Eaters had gone, leaving Fabian and Gideon Prewett bloodied and broken on the ground.

The couple ran to their friends, kneeling beside them, while Lily frantically felt for a pulse.

Fabian was gone.

But they heard a gasp of breath next to him. Gideon, weak and exhausted, slowly opened his eyes and they hurried over to his side.

"Gideon!" Lily cried. "I'm so sorry, we- I- we were on our way- somehow they knew-"

"The stone… tell Dumbledore," Gideon rasped.

"What stone?" James urged, holding the dying man's hand.

"Flamel… the stone… he's after it… Tell Albus," he gasped, already fading.

"No! Gideon, no, stay with me," Lily pleaded.

But the man released his final breath; the spark of life in his light-grey eyes flickered out.

Lily wailed in grief. "This is Severus' fault!" she sobbed, her eyes taking on a frightening gleam. "If he hadn't stalled us- we could've saved them…"

James held her tight, hating what he had to say, "Or... we couldn't have."

She looked at him angrily. "What do you mean?"

"Snape. He stalled us so we wouldn't die too. You saw it down there, we would've been out-numbered, and we would have fought and died in the process."

"No! Snape stalled us so we would have to watch them die! It's what the Death Eaters do!"

"Lily! Stop. You know who Snape is better than that. Even I can see that he wouldn't hurt you like that. I don't want to say this, but despite everything, he cared for you deeply. Enough to sacrifice his dignity, to face you even in his shame, for the simple reason that it would save your life."

"No! I refuse to believe he'd-"

"Listen," James begged. "He left without harming us, he just barred the way, even though I know he would kill me in an instant. He loved you," he spat out with difficulty "…he loved you so much that he couldn't hurt me, because he knew it would hurt you. He warned us, it doesn't seem like it, but he did, he warned us about refusing Voldemort again."

Lily nodded, broken, the fight going out of her and slumped in exhaustion.

"Remember what Dumbledore said," James held her gently. "Love is an ancient and mysterious force; we might not understand why he did this, but I know that he loved you... he still does."

"I don't care anymore. He chose his side, I chose mine."

"Don't dismiss him so easily, Lily. There might be enough of the man you knew, it may yet lead to his redemption."

Lily looked at his eyes, full of love and understanding. "I hope you're right."

* * *

A year later, a prophecy was born that would turn the tide of the War.

In that dark hour, when the stars seemed to wink out from under the ominous fog, an ancient force so powerful and unpredictable was set in motion. Still, another year had passed before the prophecy was fulfilled, and deep was the scar it left in its wake.

However, that ancient force called love prevailed that fateful night.

For love made a man who had bitterly succumbed to the lure of dark arts, beg the Dark Lord to spare a life, the life of the woman he loved.

Love made the husband face the Dark Lord alone and unarmed, to give his wife and child time to escape.

Love made the mother sacrifice herself willingly in defense of her child.

And love became a powerful protection to a boy destined to save the world.

In the silence of that fateful night, the wind howled in mourning.

The embittered man found the woman he loved in the embrace of Death and vowed to turn his back on the Dark, as a tiny voice, vibrant with life, shattered the stillness, heralding the coming of a new dawn.

.o.O. END .O.o.

* * *

 **A/N: I researched Severus Snape's character (because my teammates can't shut up about him, XD) and read that without his love for Lily, he wouldn't have begged Voldemort to spare her. Then a willing sacrifice wouldn't have been made by Lily, and there wouldn't have been a Boy-Who-Lived. So I realized, and had to admit, that Snape was a huge part on turning the tide of the War against Voldemort. It was a lonely and tragic effort on his part, but he fought valiantly, all for Lily. #Always.**


	3. Parental Guidance

**Challenge:** 90's Nostalgia, _Love Is All Around — Wet Wet Wet_

 **Prompts:**

(dialogue) " _Pay attention to me."_

(genre) _family_

 **Word Count:** 1,650 (excluding A/N)

 **Beta(s):** Verity

 **A/N:** Written in Rose Weasley's POV

.

.

* * *

 **PARENTAL GUIDANCE**

* * *

My dad was dead silent. I was trying not to lose my nerve in front of him, but his silence made me fidget in my seat and pull at the loose threads of my shirt.

I knew I shouldn't be this nervous, after all, dating Scorpius Malfoy wasn't a crime. Nevertheless, it was a well-known fact that Weasleys and Malfoys didn't get along… until now. Well, it was more than getting along, really. Just yesterday, Hugo caught me snogging Scorpius near the lake. My pure, innocent brother went ballistic; not so much because it was a Malfoy I was kissing, but more due to the fact that I kissed a boy at all. The look on his face was just precious and I would have teased him if he hadn't gone straight to the Owlery with a lengthy letter in hand, all so he could tattle-tale to our parents. The letter in question was now sitting on top of the table, looking for all the world like a verdict straight from hell.

My father, having read the letter whilst minding 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop', left work earlier than planned and headed straight to Hogwarts, demanding to see me. I guess I was just lucky that he was the available parent this time. Usually mom took care of any school-related issues, but she was busy. And, usually, I wouldn't mind it too much. Dad was usually the cool parent; he was laid back and annoyingly sweet. My mom was more on the strict side, but she was the one I would've preferred to talk to right now. Talking to my dad about boys was guaranteed to be an uncomfortable discussion, and looking at him right now, silently assessing me from across the table, it didn't appear to be easing up anytime soon.

My dad sighed heavily. I looked at him from the fringes of my lashes and decided to defend myself before he could lecture me, or Merlin forbid, started talking about the birds and the bees.

"Dad, Scorpius and I did nothing wrong. We were just kissing, nothing more, I swear," I rambled. "It was a chaste kiss," I lied. "Hugo was just exaggerating, you didn't have to come all the way here-"

"Scorpius?" my dad asked drily, ignoring my excuses. "You're kissing Scorpius Malfoy?"

I frowned. "What do you mean? Do you have anything against him? Is this about him being a Malfoy?"

"Well, that's definitely one of the things I'm not happy about," he replied. "Just thinking about Draco Malfoy as a potential in-law makes me break out in hives," he shuddered at the thought.

"In-law?" I snorted. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? But, really, why don't you like him, dad?"

"I don't dislike him, Rose. It's just... he's such a good kid, an anomalous trait for a Malfoy I'm sure, but I thought that he'd be more of a gentleman. You're just fifteen. Don't you think it's too early for you to kiss?"

Ugh, typical parent. "Dad, do you really expect me not to kiss boys until after I'm thirty?"

"You pinky swore!"

"I was six, dad. It doesn't count," I countered.

"Well I say it does! A pinky swear is a sacred contract, young lady!" he insisted, then sighing dramatically he continued, "where did my innocent little girl go?"

"I'm not a baby anymore. Besides, uncle Harry told me you started kissing when you were fourteen!"

"He's lying," he coughed. "And I am a guy, so it's entirely different: I don't get pregnant."

I scoffed. "Don't worry. My boyfriend and I aren't doing anything that would jeopardize our studies." The guy just won't put out. Scorpius was uptight and frustratingly moral about the whole dating thing. It took me months to finally get him to kiss me- months! I might just die a virgin.

"Uh-oh, you're frowning," my dad observed, narrowing his eyes. "Are you disappointed that nothing has … _happened_... between you two?"

"Dad!" I protested, my face flushing a healthy shade of scarlet. Was I that easy to read? Gah, parents! "Would you please mind your own business?"

"You are my business! Wait till your mom hears about this…" he threatened.

"Oh? What're you even gonna say? ' _Honey, our kid is kissing a boy! Check her for cooties_!'"

"No, I'm going to make her give you 'The Talk'!" he yelled smugly, noticing my horrified expression. "That's right. You're going to know all about the diseases and all the dirty, icky stuff!"

"Eew! Stop painting pictures in my precious, INNOCENT mind!" I emphasized the word _innocent_ to mask the fact that I was actually sexually frustrated. Damn Scorpius.

"Or better yet," he threatened, "I'll tell you all about it right now-"

'Oh please, Merlin, no!'

Things got awkward fast.

We looked at each other, rapidly turning red. My dad, lecturing me about safe sex… I nearly hurled my breakfast. We can't keep the disgust leaking from our faces as we looked away from one another. Please, Merlin, make him go away now!

After a moment, when we finally composed ourselves, he said, "Hey, let's not make this awkward." He kept on looking at the ceiling and continued speaking gruffly, "I know you're a teenager now and I'll need to stop being so overprotective someday. But, not now, okay? You're still my baby girl and I don't want you to do _something_ you might regret later."

Oh my God, I swear, if he's still bent on giving me 'The Talk' himself, I'll rip my scarf into pieces and start stuffing wads of cloth in my ears and sing loudly.

"Oh, come on, Rose, talk to me," he wheedled, practically begging for me to understand his duty as a parent. "I know you are a smart girl, and Scorpius… he's a good lad. I trust you to, umm, to use precautions…"

I didn't let him finish and started singing loudly while covering my ears with my hands. I didn't care if I looked like an immature brat right now (which wouldn't help my case any), but by sweet Merlin, this conversation should never happen.

"Rose-"

"… _Lalala lalala lalala… "_ I sang louder.

"Pay attention to me!"

"… _Bababa babanana nanaba_ …"

He threw his hands up in defeat and said, "Oh, alright, alright. I won't say anything more about the topic."

I stopped singing and sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Still," he continued, "I need your word that you would use protection if you can't wait-"

"… _Badum bum parampam pam param-_ "

"Alright, I'll stop! I'll stop!"

I glared at him, not trusting him to end the damned Talk.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Have a daughter, they said. They're sweet and cuddly, they said."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, dad, but you really don't have to worry," I explained patiently this time. "Scorpius likes me, I like him, it's as simple as that."

"I know," he sighed, still concerned. "Just be careful, alright? And I'm not disappointed in you, Rose. I'm just a little shell-shocked right now. I never thought you'd be dating a boy this early. I mean, I should have anticipated it, but… just don't get hurt, okay?"

"Hurt? With Scorpius? Be serious, Dad," I sniffed. "Scorpius cares for me, like...a lot." Sometimes, I was frightened by the degree of affection he had for me; sometimes I even pushed him away just so I could catch my breath. I had a feeling that he and I would go a long way together and it scared me. It still does, but now, I'm more thrilled at the prospect of forever. I loved him, and I knew I always would. Man, I got it bad. Ugh, if he'd just do more than kiss me, showed me just how much he loved me…

"Just 'cause a boy likes you doesn't mean he won't hurt you, kiddo. I was a teenage boy once… I know," he added with that same worried look in his eyes.

"Dad, Scorpius would never, okay?"

"Okay," he relaxed a bit. "But if he hurts you, just tell me. I need a reason to hamstring his father."

"Dad…"

"I was just kidding, Rose," he chuckled lightly. "You know I love you, right? I'm your dad and I'll protect you. That includes jinxing any boy who'd ever hurt your feelings- or worse." He smiled just a little too much for my liking.

I'm pretty sure that Scorpius and my numerous cousins would get to them first, but I nod anyway. "I know, thanks, Dad," I beamed, sincerely pleased. Dealing with my dad was easier than I thought it would be. "I really thought that you'd be more angry about me and Scorpius dating. You know, because he's a Malfoy, and his dad and granddad were like evil or something."

"His granddad was," he said, scrunching his nose slightly. "But Scorpius' dad isn't so bad, not nowadays at any rate. We're still uncomfortable around each other, but he's making up for all his past mistakes. Anyway, it's not like we're going to be meeting each other anytime soon, right, Rose?" he asked sternly, raising an eyebrow. "You're not in the 'introduce-your-boyfriend-to-your-family' stage yet, are you?"

I forced myself to laugh at that. I had already met my boyfriend's father twice. "No, no," I assured him, making a mental list to tell Scorpius that he had to wait till the next summer to introduce himself formally as my boyfriend to the family. Clearly, my dad wasn't ready just yet.

"Good," he nodded. "You're way too young for family meetings. Who knows? You might not even end up marrying him."

I gulped, promptly hiding my left hand, where a promise ring was wrapped around my finger. It wouldn't do to give my dad an apoplexy. I'd need him to walk me down the aisle eventually. I hope he'd be ready by then.

.o.O. END .O.o.


End file.
